


The Imposter Simulation

by courtjester_sidechick



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Friendship, Gen, Human Crewmate(s) (Among Us), Human Impostor(s) (Among Us), Minor Character Death, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtjester_sidechick/pseuds/courtjester_sidechick
Summary: The Imposter Simulation, the final exam before students become graduates - qualified to embark on their own journeys, on their own ships. A simulated event that taught them how to handle panic and betrayal amongst their crew.Harry Potter realised something midway through his final exam. There was an imposter on board. A real one.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Kudos: 5





	The Imposter Simulation

**The Imposter Simulation**

_ A boy, tall, pale and handsome - looking devilish in a deep green suit, stood at the head of the table. He was composed, looking as if he had no vested interest in the outcome of the discussion. He spoke in a bored, monotone voice, but it captivated the rest of the crew, made them want to believe him. _

_ “Hagrid, it’s okay to admit. No one is going to be mad at you, you were doing what you thought was right - how were you to know the coding you were doing would lead to a failure in the oxygen system?” _

_ “No, no… I - Tom, don’t do this. You know it’s not me. I didn’t do anything,” His voice broke, his body trembled, “I didn’t mean it, please.” _

_ Tom’s, the boy’s, face crumpled in disgust, “He’s the imposter. Eject him.” He turned and walked away, showing no reaction to Hagrid’s screams or struggles behind him. _

**_“Hagrid was not the imposter.”_ **

Harry was so close to completing his tasks.

He didn’t want to let his crewmates down, but there was something about Draco Malfoy that pulled Harry off his course. His instincts screamed at him that Draco was the imposter, that he could be dangerous. 

Staying a few paces behind Malfoy, close enough to keep him in his eye-line but far enough that he wasn’t in killing distance, Harry followed him up towards Weapons. On the way, Ron came out of O2, his eyes flickering between Harry and Draco, asking a silent question, “Are you okay?”

Harry hoped his suspicions could be read in the tense lines of his frown and the anger in his eyes, so he nodded. He was okay, more so now that he had seen Ron, that Ron had seen him. He had a witness and he knew Ron wouldn’t hesitate to clear him. 

He was safer than he had ever been following Draco. It was unlikely he would kill him now, it would be too obvious, Ron would sprint and call a meeting and Draco’s plot would be done for. 

Harry’s suspicions were interrupted, an alarm blaring from high above him in the space craft, it lasted a few seconds until his consciousness faded. 

**“Colin Creevey died.”**

When he could open his eyes again, when he could think again, he realised he was in the meeting room again. Hands patting the surface of his suit, disorientated as he always was after teleportation, he made his way over to Ron and Hermione in quick strides. 

Hermione lit up, hands reaching out to touch him, make sure he was alive and well - as they were all tempted to do when they were shoved into the meeting room. It was tense, all quick eyes and shouted accusations, never truly trusting anyone and always being desperate to make sure your loved ones made it back. 

“Ron caught me up. You think it’s Draco? Harry, you know I want to believe you, but he’s had too many opportunities -”

Harry interrupted, “Ron was there. He wouldn’t kill me with a witness!”

Ron nodded along, as if Harry’s logic was sound to him. 

“Even before then, Harry! I know you don’t like him, but I don't think it could be him. Now come on, let’s head to the table,” She turned back from where she had begun walking and hissed, “Stay quiet!” 

The boys exchanged discontented looks, but shrugged and ultimately gave in to Hermione’s orders. She always seemed to find fault in the imposter’s defense, if she said it wasn’t likely to be Draco, it likely wasn’t.

The trio stood, shoulder to shoulder, looking far more serious and far too old than the students they were. They held steady eye contact with each occupant of the table, never holding a gaze too long and not appearing terrified for all they were. 

Justin Finch-Fletchley spoke first and Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes, the boy hated him and the feeling was mutual, “Colin Creevey was found dead in Shields, and I have it on good authority Potter passed through that area. Do you have a defense?”

Ron spluttered, “Can it, Fletchley. Take your stupid grudge and shove it where the sun doesn’t shine, Harry isn’t the imposter. His dad was the captain of this ship, what would he get out of sabotaging it?”

Harry groaned, another reminder of perfect Captain Potter, lost on a space exploration before his poor son was a year old. The tragic orphan whose mother was lost on the very same mission. “Thank you, Ron, but my parents have nothing to do with this. I followed Draco after I finished the majority of my tasks, during which I was seen by a number of the crew. It’s not me and you know that, grow up and get it together - we can’t afford to turn on each other over trivial things.”

He saw some of the older crew members nod at that. The more experienced explorers, meant to act as mentors on the mission simulation, some on the very trip that made such training necessary. The trip that cost Harry his parents. 

Fletchley narrowed his eyes, but turned to Draco - his body language questioning.    
  
Draco said nothing, simply lowering his head and shuffling back into the safety of Blaise Zabini, perhaps his only ally within the simulation.

Hermione cut in, “Malfoy’s not going to vouch for Harry, even if it meant him winning the game, you know that Fletchley. So let’s cut this meeting short and just skip the vote. We have nothing to go on and Creevey deserves better than your petty squabbling.” 

  
Around the room there were nods and the sound of communicators beeping. One by one, avatars flickered out of the meeting room. 

  
The rounds passed, suspicion and frustration mounting as innocents died and the meetings proved useless in weeding out the imposter.

**“Cedric Diggory died.”**

_ “ _ **Draco Malfoy was not an imposter.”**

**“Hermione Granger died.”**

Until, 

**“Ginny Weasley was an imposter.”**

Okay. It was always frustrating when the imposter was someone you trusted outside the simulation because it was hard to stop those loyalties from carrying over, but Harry was also quietly proud of Ginny. She was resourceful and cunning; she would go far in life. 

Harry felt his breathing quicken when his avatar flickered to life in the cafeteria, instead of the spawn lobby. The simulation wasn’t over.

  
They hadn’t won. 

He turned to Ron, feeling afraid to make a movement larger than that. He was half aware of his tasklist being empty, everything ticked off, but most of his attention was on the panic rising within him at the countdown in the centre of his vision.    
  
When it hit zero, Harry struck the emergency meeting button as hard as his shaking limbs allowed. A mixture of relief and bile settled at the back of his throat when he felt his avatar phase out of the map.

Fletchley’s outraged shout cut across the meeting room, “Since when were we playing with two imposters? They’re meant to tell us when they make it harder!”

Percy began muttering instantly, the eye slot of his suit going void and blank, a sign he had gone into the simulation settings. The slot filled with the TV-screen blue light before Percy’s scared eyes came back into view, “It’s not letting me click into the imposter settings and it won’t let me end the simulation.”

A wave of terror swept the room. The imposter simulation was always one of the tensest parts of the academy, but before they had always had the ability to go back to the real world. Escape. Now they were stuck on a failing ship with two imposters, in a situation that had never been seen before. 

  
Harry didn’t know what to do or what had gone wrong. Yet instinctively his eyes started scanning the remaining crew, stomach turning as he realised he didn’t recognise the figure in the green suit, eye slot perpetually void. 

And suddenly, the few seconds before the simulation started seemed more important than ever. 

_ “Ah sorry, I’ve gotta go. My Grandmother is calling, you’ll have to do the next stimulation without me.” With that Neville’s body flickered, pixels falling and bouncing lightly off the metal floor of the lobby.  _

_ That left the group down a person. They could still run the stimulation, but it was more accurate, not to mention more intense with a full crew. _

_ Percy Weasley, Ron’s older brother and part of the mentor system within the simulation, gave the instruction, “Open the lobby to the public.” _

_   
_ _ A few seconds later, a line of text appeared in the bottom left of their fields of view,  _

_ “ _ **_TMR joined the game._ ** _ ” _

  
  



End file.
